Voldemort's Remorse
by Crazyfrog's nephew
Summary: Voldemort is the greatest dark wizard ever, whose face is Death itself to most. His victory would be doom to all muggles. But when that seems inevitable, one tiny emotion threatens to change all that. Will it all end, or will he be his own defeat...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So welcome to my first fanfiction. Before you read this, I guess I should mention that I am only 10 years old. But don't click the "back" button in the top-left corner of the page yet, just read it. I think you'll like it. R&R so I know what to change. Look for a second chapter later.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters, events, etc. in this story belong to J.K Rowling, not me.**

Voldemort's Remorse: What Was Thought Impossible

_Voldemort approaches Potter, relishing every moment of the hour in which he would finish what was started all those years ago. His hand reaches for his wand, a very familiar action, as he has done it so many times to eliminate his enemies. He enjoys the screams and cries of his nemesis that it can't end like this. "Not only can it end like this, _Potter_," he snarls. "It will." The weather is perfect for this, thunder and lightning performing a perfect duet in the black-clouded night sky. He decides to cruciate him first, payment for all those times that filthy boy eluded him. But as he points his phoenix wand, "crucio" on the tip of his tongue, an unfamiliar feeling stops him. Not hatred, not the thought of finally demolishing what has held him back all this time, not anything close to what he should be feeling. Suddenly, the memories of the screams of his previous victims do not feel so satisfying, do not make him feel so powerful. Unhappiness fills him as the images of his past toturees, all the way back to his fellow orphans at that orphanage, flash past him. He can't take it anymore, until-_

Voldemort sat up in bed, breathing hard. He rubbed his temple thoughtfully. How could he have possibly ever have felt _remorse_? He was _Voldemort, _the most powerful dark wizard of _all time_! Even the greatest wizards could not bring themselves to speak his very name! But it was just a dream. Still, he could NEVER let that happen again. He got out of bed and walked to his mirror, his confidence returning. He smiled at how terrifying he looked. His snakelike red eyes glared out of a ruthless face with two holes for a nose. No, nothing could ever stand in his way. Especially not _emotions_.

He had no idea how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm only around this computer half the time. The next chapter is the last one.**

Voldemort's Remorse: What was Thought Impossible

Chapter 2

Days passed, then weeks, then months, every day bringing him new victims and accomplishments, all the while forgetting that dream. He once again reveled in his power, pureblood superiority now the definite future in his mind. Still, He could not let his guard down. He did all he could to track down that Potter. Then one day his most loyal servant, Severous Snape, brought him wonderful news. "He has been captured, my lord". "Who, you better not be wasting my time," he snapped impatiently. "H-H-Harry Potter, my l-l-lord." His fierce glare transformed into a malicious smile. Finally. The little game of hide-and-seek was over. He levitated up a couple feet, then set off, gaining altitude as he went. When he arrived he passed all the security and stepped through the front door. What he found was ruin. Furniture was scattered, the chandelier was broken, and the windows were shattered. In the middle of the wreckage was Lucius Malfoy. He uttered two words.

"They escaped."

Voldemort strode out of the building, muttering to himself. Just when he thought there was nothing to stand in his way. _Escaped. _He shook his head. Well, Malfoy had gotten his punishment. He would meet Potter soon enough.

He walked away from Dumbledore's pearly white coffin, the Elder Wand held triumphantly in his hand. Suddenly, the world went dark. He tried to open his eyes, only to find that they weren't closed. Again, images flashed by his vision of his victims, each one lowering him into a deeper sense of despair. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he wished it would just end. The pain, the suffering, the death…the death…the horrible ubiquitous death… and the darkness cleared. He was crouching on the ground, head in one hand, wand in the other, which was pointing at his heart. He jumped up and looked at it. It glimmered, as if saying _"It's not too late to change"_ He threw it on the ground and was about to stomp on it when he suddenly forgot the whole incident. He started off to his current hideout to try to locate that cursed Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. I really hope you liked it. And please, please, PLEASE review. You have no clue how much joy it gives authors to see that they got a review. I don't care if you just type one letter, I just love reviews.**

**Over and out.**

**P.S. Again, sorry for the delay **

**P.P.S. I wasn't reading the 7****th**** H.P. book when I wrote this fanfiction so please tell me if anything's amiss. **

Voldemort's Remorse: What Was Thought Impossible

Chapter 3

Ms. Malfoy bent down and whispered in Harry Potter's ear, terrified that someone would hear her.

"Is he alive? Draco?"

She saw the tiniest nod of his head. It was all she needed to know that her son had survived. She stood up, about to declare him dead (and in doing so, spare his life) when she thought again. _Do I really want to betray my master just because he provided me with this information? I don't need to keep him alive when he is of no more use to me!_

"He's alive!" She pronounced.

Shouts of "What?" and "How?" echoed around the group clustered around the long-dead campfire. Voldemort strode toward the boy.

"Don't worry. That wretched little excuse for a wizard won't be for long."

He aimed his wand for the second time that day and started,

"Avada-"

Before he could finish, he heard a scream. It was that of a little girl. He looked around, wondering why no one else heard it. Then he realized that it was in his own head.

It was the girl from the orphanage.

He wheeled around and for the first time really saw his followers.

Narcissa, who had watched many more die and was loving to see it happen again;

Lucius, constantly faithful to him and his terrible deeds;

and finally Bellatrix, with that insane look on her face always preceding the demise of someone else. She treasured suffering, relished torture, and worshipped death. She had to pay. He pointed the Elder Wand at her and finished, "-Kedavra!" She dropped to the ground, limp and lifeless. Someone gasped. Voldemort then pointed the wand at himself and said "_Entitis Eternalis._" A brilliant white light engulfed the top of his head and started heading down to the bottom of his long robe, turning him into a blinding silhouette. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared.

Luna Lovegood heard shouts coming from those around her. She looked toward the Forbidden Forest. There, emerging out of the trees, was a barely distinguishable shape. As it drew closer it resolved itself into Hagrid's huge form, weeping tears of joy, and carrying Harry, with his fist in the air. She jumped up and down and rejoiced. She was tired of fighting the Death Eaters. That horrible, murdering, tyrannical shadow that had terrorized the wizarding world was finally gone.

_1 year later_

Harry Potter stopped outside the gargoyle that marked the headmistress' office. "Quintuple chocolate delight," he declared. The gargoyle jumped to the side. Harry strode onto the moving staircase as it slowly made it's way to the top. Professor McGonagall looked up from her paperwork in tidy stacks covering her desk. "Hello, Harry. How goes the Auror business?" "Quite well, thank you. I finally completed training, thank goodness. Merlin knows how long that took. But I came here to ask a question that has been bothering me for a year now." "And what is that?" "What was that spell Voldemort used? I've never seen anything like it." "Ahh," said the Professor. I wondered that exact thing. So I looked it up in the library and finally found a dusty, falling apart old book. Apparently it's a spell that hasn't been used in centuries. It turns you into a entity that forever roams the earth, observing its inhabitants, not dead, but definitely not alive. A bit like his state after his curse backfired, but without the darkness and self-inflicted. It was normally used if somebody didn't want to remain among the living, but didn't want to use the Killing Curse." "So he is still around, just an entity." "Exactly."

Voldemort peered in from outside the tower window and smiled. Things were at peace once again.


End file.
